Don't You Touch Her
by Katie Ria Tay
Summary: Rose has been kidnapped and The Doctor has no idea where she is, With Oscar and Taylor expires life without their mom he discovered something that he wasn't supposed to know... Parallel Torchwood and UNIT with some old friends too
1. Chapter 1

Muttering and whipsers fill the air gaining sound as they near towards her, not able to raise her head, a white, spinely finger touches at the chin.

"Do you hear what they are saying about you. Do you know what could happen to you, then again with good hearing such as yours, you, being as smart as you are, know what will happen to you and you know when."

"Get. Your. Cold. Little. Finger. Off. My. Chin."

Her eyes diluted bringing out the beast within, something he knew for a while that was inside, her sorrowed lips turn into a dreaded smirk you wouldnt even want to think about, her breath had steamed up his glasses which any other would think she is trying to be seductive but he knew better, he knew what would happen if she got out.

"Do whatever you want with me but know this, The Oncoming Storm is on his way and when he sees what you have done to me, you wouldnt want to be Alive"

His smile droops for a bit processing the fact that The Oncoming Storm might come. No no, he wouldnt, not just for some random spy, she has to be bluffing, but then again if I dont take her words carefully and he comes...Shes right, I would be better off dead. Wait, what about his Bad Wolf?

"The Oncoming Storm goes no where without his Bad Wolf, so why didnt you mention her, unless hes not coming and you are just making the entire thing up" Smirking enjoying that her had facts above her knowledge.

"Oh my God" She says while she laughs chaotically. His smirk goes again, why is she laughing when she is supposed to scared to her wits. "You seriously believe that he goes and does every mission with Bad Wolf, then you got one thing coming."

Blood spurs from her face as she falls upon the ground, hands still tied behind her back but her mind working with a way to get them free, seriously it has been three weeks she has been in this state, she still kinda wishes that she was pregnant because then she would be on watch 24/7 so nothing would happen to her but though she would hate it at least she wouldnt be getting roughed up in a dingy warehouse in the middle of god knows where.

"Can't handle anything can ya?" Staring him in the eye, she knew she would win  
Just use violence when you can't take anymore, Is that your motto" Cocking her head to the side

He walks off through the dialapadated worn out doorway with the door on one of its hindges

"And dont worry, The Oncoming Storm isnt coming for you anytime soon"


	2. Chapter 2

-That Morning At The Tyler Mansion-

"Daaadddd!" Taylor was whining because she missed her mom and knew her brother, Oscar missed her to even though he was saying he was a big boy and didn't miss his mom though everyone was lying to where she was, all they said that their mom has gone away for a bit, but Taylor knew better like when the kids in his class said that their mom or dad had gone away for a bit, he knew that even if his friend didn't know, their parents would be split up. You see Jaded is a world renowned genius just like his dad.

"Jaded, I'm a bit busy now but go play with Tony, I'll be back in a few hours" The Doctor shouted as he walked out the door

"That's what mom said" Muttered Jaded then turning around to find his uncle.

* * *

-Back In Torchwood-

As soon as everyone as everyone saw The Doctor walk in they scuttle off to their own desks and keep quiet hoping it wasn't their day to be shouted at. Today The Doctor was in an even furious mood, though everyone thought different, it was really because it was his son's 8th birthday and Oscar was crying all morning asking where his mommy was, though he made sure his sister was right out of earshot so she wouldn't ease him later, first The Doctor thought he pocessed (He also had a gas mask on) but Dylan took it off so The Doctor got relived, but he couldn't answer his son questions because he didn't know where wife was, ARHHH. Pete walked into the staff room unnoticed, which he loved because he hated to get noticed and people stop talking around him and feel awkward. Wait, Pete turned,put his hood up and walked into the group to listen.

"-sometimes I wonder why The Doctor is still allowed to harass the agents, Jeez dunno why he isn't fired yet? I'm getting sick of it and no one even knows why the case he is doing is soo important compared to any of the other fields agents missions kidnapped but he is taking it all out of proportion. Hasn't no one gone up to him and said shut up and stop harassing people, but noooo 'cause everyone scared of him. I just don't flipping get it."

"Actually, I don't think you're here to get it or not"

Pete took down his hood and everyone turned to him with shocked stares which turned into horror. The women who spoke earlier went pale and said

"Boss? Em about what I said, I didn't mean it, I was just letting out steam but I shouldnt of said it, it was stupid of me to say, I'm sorry I didn't really mean it"

"It's not me you need to say sorry to" Pete' face darken and walked out the room "Oh and what is your name?"

She gulped "Marie"

"You better come with me"


	3. Chapter 3

-In The Warehouse - A Day Later-

"GOD DAMN IT, WHERE ARE YOU DOCTOR! ARRGGGGHHHH.  
"You, you sick creature!" she spat

"I take that as a compliant. I swear, every single time you can't handle the pain, you would call out 'The Doctor', so who is this precious doctor you are always on about, eh? Well whoever he or she is, he or she are never going to find you, we are too off the grid to be found"

"Trust me, you are going to regret this"

"Yeah right" getting up to leave before kicking her ankle in

* * *

-Back In Torchwood-

The Doctor was getting very twitchy and couldn't keep still when Pete walked in with another of the the newer recruits as he didn't recognise so she must be.

"Doctor, I think this one here speaks a bit too much of her mind and likes to express her opinion a lot so wanna hear what her opinion is about you?" With Pete turning around to Marie mentally telling her to speak

"You're new right?, That's why you didn't know to talk about me around here" Marie's face looked shock thinking how could he know this "yeah I know you were talking about me but must of been bad, Pete never usually does this, what do you to tell me and be quick" He nods to Pete "Oh and I have a lead on the mission, Pete"

Marie nervously flats her hair and fiddles with her fingers while looking at the floor "Em, Well, What I meant was-"

"Don't beat around the bush!" snapped Pete. "Never Mind, I'll say it" Shooting dangers at Marie

Pete described the entire conversation, very detailed while Marie looked like she wanted the ground to eat her up and Pete wouldn't blame her either of that was him then, he would be absolutely terrified. The Doctor face was unreadable all the way through which is very worrying especially if it's The Doctor

"Okay and now if you excuse me, Me and Pete have some work to do"

Marie face looked relived that nothing was going to happen, well least not now. She had heard about what The Doctor does, and trust me, it's not good.

"That's all you are going to say, nothing else, Seriously" Pete's face looked ludicrous "I can't wait til when Rose is back then she will definitely do something" Turning from the Doctor to glare at Marie

"Yep" popping the P and running his hand through his hair as always.

"Well GO!" Marie terrified, scurries off out the office and runs down the corridor bumping into bewildered people wondering if she is supposed to be there or just got caught and trying to escape, otherwise everyone ignored it thinking if she is guilty the security will take her out and probably wipe her mind.

* * *

-Not In The Tyler Mansion-

Jaded was wondering where everyone had gone, he wasn't outside or by any of the shops anymore. That couldn't be right, just a second ago he was with Granny Jackie and Tony but.. thinking back he did remember a hand over his mouth then darkness surrounding him. Oh no, Grams was gonna kill him for getting lost, I better prepare myself for the worst. Wait! What's that noise?

"-Right through here sir, he's unconscious but other then that in perfect health and should be awake by now" A group of official looking men walked through a wall arch with see through curtains hanging from above and on seeing the boy awake all smiled happily as though they cared for the boy which Jaded thought otherwise.

"Whe-where am I? Wh-who are you? Tell ME!" Jaded was panicking full scale now, before if this happened he would know his mom would know what to if he was being kidnapped but his dad by himself wasn't the best on keeping a eye on him so now he was doomed and be here for a while.

The men shuck their heads and muttered to one another, then the main guy in the middle in all brown and red carrying the largest gun came up to Jaded and said

"We need you"


End file.
